godfather1fandomcom-20200213-history
Marty Malone
Meet Marty Malone. He ain't a pretty sight but... My friends call me Monk." :―Paulie Gatto and Marty Malone[src] Marty 'Monk' Malone was an Irish-Italian enforcer for the Corleones. *2 Personality and traits |} Biography Edit Because of his heritage, he was unable to truly rise up in the family, yet he was still known as an affable and eager enforcer. His Irish father fell ill during the 1940s, leaving Monk trying to earn money to support him thorugh the family. His father was cared for by Monk's older sister Frances, known to everyone else as 'Frankie'. Marty became firm friends with Aldo Trapani, assisting the latter in taking revenge on men who assaulted Bonasera's daughter, Maria. His immediate superior was Paulie Gatto, who was another one of his close friends. Monk and Trapani Edit Shortly after the death of Luca Brasi in the winter of 1945, Monk was wounded in an assasination attempt on Don Corleone and was taken to hospital. When he emerged, Marty went with Aldo to the party at Rosa's. It was around this time that he began a relationship with a woman called 'Crazy Jane', although he was also known to be sweet on Viani Barzini, who owned the Va Va Voom Room, one of Monk's favourite bars. As Trapani became more prominent in the family, Monk followed him and the two remained friends, despite Trapani's role in the death of Paulie Gatto. Malone, Trapani, and Peter Clemenza all took part in destroying one of Virgil Sollozzo's narcotics warehouse, further crippling the Tattaglia family. At the start of 1948 life took a tragic turn for Marty when his sister was murdered by Bruno Tattaglia, seeking revenge for the death of Sollozzo and the havoc wreaked on the family by Frankie's spouse, Trapani. Blaming Trapani and the family for this, Monk disappeared for a while, becoming somewhat of a loose cannon. Betrayal and Death Edit :"When you killed Frankie...when they killed Frankie, I just didn't care anymore. You're gonna let me go, or you're gonna die trying to stop me...so help me..." :―Marty Malonesrc In 1955, he finally emerged again, Monk informed Trapani of a rat in the Corleone family who was hiding in the Bowery Hotel, guarded by thugs belonging to the Barzini family. Malone assured him that the rat was to be eliminated. This contradicted what Trapani had been told by Michael Corleone, who, unknowingly to the two men, had discovered one of them was a traitor. Malone shot the 'rat' to death and swiftly disappeared when Corleone's bodyguard Jimmy DeNunzio appeared on the scene. It transpired that Malone was in fact the rat and that the dead man was an FBI Agent. Michael ordered Trapani to kill Malone, who he hunted down to the Va Va Voom Room in Little Italy. The two shared a final emotional exchange, and Malone fled into the bar, covered by twelve Cuneo thugs he had been working with. Trapani killed the thugs and executed his friend on the bar's stage. Before he was killed, he wanted to persuade Aldo to join him, because he was very dissapointed with the Corleones, but also didn't want to abandon his close friend Aldo.